Nicktoons Unite! (TV series)
Nicktoons Unite! is a television series adaption of the video-game of the same name. It also later utilizes story elements from its three sequels, Battle for Volcano Island, Attack of the Toybots, and Globs of Doom. After defeating the Evil Syndicate, Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob and Danny decide to form a hero team similar to that of the Teen Titans and the Kids Next Door. They make the name NJT (Nicktoons Justice Team). Their goal is to become the greatest heroes of all time. As they progress throughout their missions, the NJT sees new members. Danny's cousin, Dani Phantom (with an i and one n), SpongeBob's friend Patrick, Tak, Zim (Sorta),Crash Bandicoot, Dr.Neo Cortex,Nina Cortex and eventually, Timmy's fairygod parents, Cosmo and Wanda have a baby boy named Poof and new characters from every t.v shows like pokemon,my baby sitter is a vampire,johnny test,di gata defenders and spider riders and magi nation and wild kratts and lego ninjago. Also, at first, the NJT's base of operations is located in Jimmy's lab, but later they move to the Mawgu's lair on Volcano Island. They battle various villains together throughout their missions. Original Series Mission 1: Beginning Team Up. Defeat Evil Syndicate. Establish NJT Success Mission 2: Art Defeat Artisticus Success Mission 3: Rat Defeat Population Of Irradiated Rats. Defeat Leader Of Rats Success Mission 4: Bikini Bottom Save Bikini Bottom From Plankton. Rescue Mr. Krabs Success Mission 5: Goddard Subdue And Clean Goddard Of Glitch Bug Success Mission 6: Pacific Rider Defeat Pacific Rider Success Mission 7: Vlad Pull Vlad Out Of Team Members. Defeat Vlad Plasmius Success Mission 8: Yeti Search For Abominable Snowman Success Mission 9: Blackness Defeat Blackness Success Mission 10: Whirlpool Discover The World Beyond The Whirlpool Success Mission 11: Attic Clean Jimmy's Attic. Fend Off Dust Bunnies Success Mission 12: Island Search For Uncharted Islands. Defeat Murderous Shark Success Mission 13: Yokians Defeat King Goobot Success Mission 14: Coconut Create The Ultimate Coconut Shooter Success Mission 15: Race Participate in a racing competition Success Mission 16: Fairy Rescue the fairies from Crocker Success Mission 17: Dog Rescue Goddard and Humphry Success Mission 18: Candy Fight for the stolen candy Success Mission 19: Evil Syndicate Revival Defeat Evil Syndicate again Success Mission 20: Jellyfish Observe jellyfish in Bikini Bottom and protect them Success Mission 21: Tree Save trees from being cut down Success Mission 22: Book Pursue Evil Syndicate in books Success Mission 23: Parents Rescue Parents from Evil Syndicate Success Mission 24: Sleep to awaken Danny Success Mission 25: Music Demented Instruments Success Mission 26: Video Game Timmy's video game for Technus Success Mission 27: Sick the germs from Jimmy Success Mission 28: Asteroid gigantic asteroid Success Mission 29: Bread stolen bread from the evil syndicate Success Mission 30: Stars stars from dying out Success Mission 31: Halloween Freeze Clock from making it October 31st forever Success Mission 32: prehistoric and reptar with the penguins,kitty katwell and dudly,otis and pip,benny and benny's grandmother and ethan and jane and erica and sarah,and eliza thornberry and her sister and their parents and donny thornberry,to stop and defeat the new and the old members of the evil syndicate and prehistoric and reptar and save their worlds Success Mission 33: the crystals of atlanits with ash ketchum,misty,dawn,brock,may,iris,cilan,and may's little brother max,and aang,katara,sokka,toph bei fong,zuko,crash bancoot,dr neo cortex and nina cortex.find the map on volcano island.and find the crystals in their worlds.and unlock atlanits and unite with the florian tribe and mre.and defeat more new members and old ones of the evil syndicate Success Mission 34: muscle growth out jimmmy muscle growth.and use it on spongebob.oh and find out who made our danny into a muscle monster and stole his muscle growth recipe and stop danny from geting away.and save danny fenton from eating bulkey bars before he explodes and stoping the nicktoons from eating the bulkey bars.and defeat the evil syndicate with some help from danny with muscle growth and spongebob who is in muscle growth Success Mission 35: vising the pokemon world the pokemon world.and save the pokemon and people.from hunter j and black tulp and team rocket and team galatic and team vanillite and annie and oakley and lawrence the 3 and vicious and , kodai and the evil syndicate Success Mission 36: wonderLand with kai,cole,nya,lioyd garmadon,jay,zane,sensei wu,and lord garmadon,and wonderland characters,and stoping the red queen and jabberwocky.and the evil syndicate.and the serpentine.And save wonderland and their worlds Success Mission 37: swimsuit [ invite the nicktoons for a poolparty.and find out who stole cortex's,ash's and iris's and the others swimsuits for use in as shorts.and defeat the syndicate] Success Mission 38: ancient crystal with the spider riders.and stop finbarr calamitous from useing the crystal to take over their worlds Success Mission 39: poltergeist 2 the other side with johnny test and susan and mary and dukey and the freeling family.and stop henry kane and the evil syndicate and bling bling boy and the johnny stoping evil force five and.from takeing over their worlds and geting susan test Success Mission 40: globs and ooze reunite and Unite with the di gata defenders and sonic tuff puppy and the penguins and barnyard heroes to stop the oozoids and the syndicate first and 2sc success Mission 41: nicktoons member Kidnapping kidnapper is kidnapp kara and the other nicktoons and using as to make toys and possess kara and selling the nicktoons to the syndicate and follow adam.the nicktoons must save the others nicktoons and must unite with adam.and defeat the evil syndicate Success Mission 42: the megalith [ the nicktoons must stop the megalith from destroying their world.and they use kara to get the power of the nova stone and destory the megailth and.nazmul's servants and rion to join forces to stop this madness.and find the boy and he will give them a stone that holds the key to stop the ethos] Success mission 43: the search for the gems of the ultimate gauntlet the ultimate gaunlet and.unite prince nestor and anna maht and dani fenton and the rest to find the gems.and from vald making his and their worlds.and defeat the new evil syndicate Success Mission 44: rion goes berserk out who made rion into a mutated guardian and stop the evil syndicate from geting him.and defeat flich and turn back rion to his form.and defeat the evil syndicate Success Mission 45: the dark knights of camalot with the young wizard merlina from saveing king arthur who is posssess by his wepon.and defeat the black knight and the syndicate Success Mission 46: the new leaf with max tailor and zoey and rex.to stop the biger plant and the new and old syndicate.from takeing over their worlds Success Mission 47: the planet quest with aang all of his friends.and return to volcano island.and find the avatar and his friends and find the 12 heroes.and defeat ozai and evil zoro and planet king.and bring happness to the planet king Mission 48: gameshow a game show with the nicktoons.and get through three sharks in the pool.and hang a rope on a rock.and get pass the ligthing room.and defeat artisticus Success Mission 49:the island of the blue dolphins the pokemon heroes,crash's team and the blue dolphins.to stop the evil fishers and the syndicate.and from takeing the others.and free the others.and defeat the syndicate and evil fishermen Success Mission 50: the battle of rainbow castle unite with the rainbow knights.and break into the castle.and defeat the evil syndicate Success Mission 51: the flower of lost dreams is kidnapped by calamitous and setpentine.stop those two from geting away or he will make her as her queen.and stop calamitous and serpentine from releasing tiki tak tribe and get the lost city and the fang blade.and takeing tak's staff of dreams and takeing over their world.and reunite with the ninjas and make the weedopower 8000 and save their worlds.and take out tiki tak tribe out of three body's like don the whale and vald and crimson chin.and last two tiki tak tribe members in tak world and take out two of them in trashthulu and gorganzilla.and find the villans hq and breaking in and defeat the mawgu and calamitous and the serpentine Success Mission 52: the road trip [ Go on a trip with spongebob and patrick.and stop the evil syndicate from geting to the great barier reef.and help patrick from falling down and geting hurt and discover the forrest.and unite with all the animals in the forrest.and defeat the evil syndicate] Success Mission 53: pirate quest the pirates from destroying volcano island.and find the tresure before the pirates do and find the ninjas and defeat the pirates and get powerful sword in all of ninjago.and defeat the pirate and the syndicate Success Mission 54: The mayan adventure unite with the wild kratts and investigate the pyrmaid and stop the evil syndicate and zack bots from takeing animals.and the syndicate and zack and dontta and kratts villans from bring bigpaw to life and the nicktoons must destroy bigpaw.and defeat the syndicate and the kratts villans Success Mission 55: the shadow eater with the future is wild team and the magi to stop the shadow eater and the syndicate and dark magi from takeing the shadows,and destroying the places,and takeing over their world.and send the shadow eater back to it's book or else the shadow will be gone when the sun goes down and.defeat the evil syndicate mission 56:twinsanity trouble reunite with crash,cortex,nina,ash,iris,cilan,brock,tracey,max,misty and dawn and may and save n.sanity island to defeat victor and moriz and the evil syndicate Mission 57: pirate planet with the goonies to find the map in his attic.and find the cave and.look out for some booby traps.and find the ship and the tresure at the end.and defeat the new and old syndicate Success Mission 58: the curse of the unknown with tuff puppy and barnyard and the penguins.and stop finbarr calamitous from preventing when aliens like splice aliens to rule the earth and make sam mansion as her queen.and destroy calamitous's time machine and the splice aliens.and defeat calamitous and d.o.o.m Mission 59: the circus of doom [objective:find someone who is takeing control of the syndicate.and find out who kidnapp songtress musa.and inventagate where freakshow is up to.and find the freakshow tent.and unite with alexander and free musa and defeat freakshow and get the amulet and save the circus Success Mission 60: the secrets of egypt the lost tomb of horus.and stop artitcus from opening the door way to horus.and stop horus from taking over the world in darkness.and reunite with alexander and chadbot and.stop horus from bring him back to the his world.and defeat artitcus Success Mission 61: underwater rescue with dora and boots stop the octpus and the syndicate from droping some garage on the the the kingdom of atlantis.and go jouney to save kingdom of atlantis and go to the bridge and fix it.and go through the coconut trees. and see the animals like fish ones.and turn in mermaid and mermen.and defeat the octpus and defeat the evil syndicate and sences with the octpus Success Mission 62:wedding rescue: with dr neo cortex and iris for their wedding.and save iris from the evil syndicate and save the wedding Success Mission 63: jouney into the himalayas out who made that mountain make snow run.and stop the yeti from geting away [[Category:NICKTOONS]